Fate on Ice!
by Kuroda Haru
Summary: Cada 10 años da inicio la guerra del Santo Grial donde 7 master combatirán a lado de su servant…. Los sevant son 7 de diferentes clases, primero el más fuerte de todos Saber, despues se encuentra Archer, Rider, Caster, Lancer, Assashin y por ultimo Bersaker, cada uno de ellos es un espíritu heroico ya sea de épocas pasadas o de las futuras, ellos al momento de morir sus almas son
1. Curiosidades

**Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice ni Fate Stay Night me pertenecen… son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Notas y curiosidades de Fate on Ice**

Mana: Energía mágica en una persona o contenido de circuitos mágicos.

Circuitos mágicos: son parte de una persona como las células que producen la energía mágica.

En este caso Bersaker no estará dominado por la locura, algo asi como Frankentein de Fate Apocrypha, ya que será más fácil poder manipular al servant aunque como desventaja su poder se reduce un poco, ya que un Bersaker por naturaleza se invoca con el conjuro de locura para mayor fuerza pero realmente son muy inestables por lo que es difícil controlarlos.

Saber será invocado involuntariamente por lo que al principio tendrá problemas para poder usar su Noble Fantasm ya que para poder ser usado el Servant debe ser consciente de su identidad, por lo que encontrarla será tarea de su master. Saber es el más fuerte de los Servant pero es vulnerable a la magia por lo que está en desventaja contra Caster. Su personalidad es la de un caballero la cual le hace pensar de manera correcta y apegada a sus ideales como héroe.

Caster tiene la habilidad de la magia, en este caso este servant no necesita el mana de su master por lo cual depende de su propio nivel mágico. Los caster en su mayoría suelen encariñarse con su master si es que este es lo que ellos esperaban, si no lo es simplemente se desasen de ellos para buscar a otro que cumpla sus expectativas. Estos incluso pueden invocar a su propio servant. También tiene la habilidad de encontrar la ubicación de los demás servant.

Assashin es del tipo obscuro, quien tiene una sed insaciable de lucha y le gusta hacer las cosas de manera obscura y aterradora, suelen ser serios o serrados, no porque así sea el héroe sino que la cualidad de servant clase Assashin los vuelve de esa manera.

Rider puede tener vario Noble Fantasm siendo estos en su mayoría míticos, como invocación de criaturas mágicas o libros de hechicería. Su personalidad va ligada a la de su master.

Lancer es un sevant que lleva consigo una lanza mitica que es de su propiedad y esta tiene la función de Noble fantasm, la mayoría de los lancer suelen tener la misma personalidad de cuando fueron héroes. En esta historia habrá dos Lancer uno es el que la guerra actual invoco y el otro lancer es el que tomo el Santo Grial de la guerra pasada.

Archer usa arco y flecha como su nombre lo dice, suele usar alguna otra arma como flecha ya sean espadas o inclusive lanzas. Su estilo de lucha se limita de acuerdo al héroe ya que puede luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y a la vez usar flechas o simplemente especializarse en ataque sorpresa.

Ruler es quien regula las batallas, en si se encarga de que las reglas básicas sean cumplidas por los 7 master y que solo uno de ellos sea digno del Santo Grial. Además el puede persivir la situación de cada servant así como sus identidades. El ruler es escojido por el mismo santo Grial y puede ser humano o semiservant como Juan de arc de Fate Apocrypha, quien ocupa el cuerpo de una humana.

Las Noble Fantasm son los ataques especiales con los que se reconoce al héroe y es el ataque final con el que un servant puede eliminar a otro. El poder producido durante su uso dependerá de la calidad del master.

La torre del reloj es una academia de magia muy importante en el mundo de los magos y solo genios pueden pertenecer a dicha institución, esta academia adiestra magos para participar cada diez años en la guerra del Santo Grial y así conseguir más fama.

Existen 3 familias de magos que son las más poderosas desde siglos atrás en el mundo mágico y por tanto las batallas en la guerra del Santo Grial son debatidas casi siempre por ellos.

La primera familia es de los Crispino quienes son expertos en la creación de Homoculos, Golem e invocación de esqueletos.

Por otra parte se encuentran los Giacometti quienes son una familia de glamur que buscan la fama y la supremacía, además de especializarse en magias destructivas.

Por último la familia más poderosa en el mundo de la magia los Plisetsky quienes son magos de primera encargados del control de diversos elementos que claro hay excepciones, pero son distinguidos por su belleza y astucia, además de sus múltiples victorias en la guerra. Son expertos en el área de la genética y alteraciones en los circuitos mágicos creando los Homoculos más fuertes y menos humanos.

Las historias pasadas de los héroes son y serán invenciones mías por lo que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Aclaro que habrá muertes de personajes y mucha tragedia, también habrá Shota y un poco de lemon.

Dejare algunas notas en cada capítulo aclarado algunas cosas sobre los Noble Fanstasm o sobre la magia que usa el master…. Por cierto como se irán dando cuenta cada capítulo será narrado por un master por lo que no contaremos con la narración de un servant, sino hasta los one-shot.

 **Entendido y aclarado ya puedes continuar!**


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice ni Fate Stay Night me pertenecen… son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Bueno dirán que aún no acabo mis otras historias y ya estoy empezando otra, pero es que esta idea surgió y si no la escribo no poder avanzar en las demás… prometo que pronto avanzare con mis otras historias solo ténganme paciencia.**

 **Bueno hablando de este nuevo proyecto Fate on Ice se dividirá en dos historias, una que será la principal y cuando está valla más avanzada subiré una serie de One-Shot donde plasmare el pasado de cada Servant.**

 **No los entretengo más… Que comience la lectura (Imaginen a Yugi decirlo jiji)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologo**

Saber portaba firmemente su noble espada que chocaba fieramente ante la hermosa lanza roja que manejaba Lancer, la batalla era realmente monstruosa ya que los edificios comenzaron a caer y el campo de batalla se empezó a rodear de intensas llamas que devoraban todo a su paso.

La lanza buscaba desesperada el corazón de Saber en un intento de ganar el Grial mientras que la katana buscaba fieramente la sangre de su contrincante Lancer. Ambos héroes después de fallidos intentos se encontraban en su límite y sin importar nada Lancer hizo uso de su noble Fantasm destruyendo completamente el lugar.

Por otro lado los master de estos Servant se encontraban lidiando con una batalla mágica donde el master de lancer buscaba desesperado ganar y así obtener su tan ansiado Grial. Ambos luchaban por sus ideales ya fueran buenos o malos, lo único que importaba al final era quien realmente ganara la guerra, aquel cuyo servant quedara de pie…

.

.

.

Las llamas e exuberantes explosiones avanzaban por toda la ciudad de Fuyuki consumiendo a la población, solo usando el santo Grial podría detener tal destrucción causada por su enemigo, pero el master ganador se encontraba en una encrucijada si revivir a su pequeño amigo o detener la horrenda destrucción… al final.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Aquí está el prólogo díganme que tal les pareció, si tengo horrores ortográficos mil disculpas, también pido disculpas por mi mala redacción y demás errores. Para cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, queja ya saben dejen un Review.**

 **Sobre mis demás historias en caso de "Amor Intangible" se encuentra en un estado de pausa ya se cómo terminarlo pero no sé cómo desarrollar el trama intermedio… por otro lado "Del amor al odio" subiré un capitulo cada quince o si tengo tiempo cada ocho vale…. Esta historia tal vez la actualice cada 15 o 8 días dependiendo el tiempo que tenga (Comprendan estoy en mi último semestre de la Uni y pronto comenzare mis prácticas profesionales, realmente tiempo es lo que me falta… pero aun así no me pude resistir a subir esto). Si ya leíste las notas anteriores ya se pueden dar una idea de quienes serán los master y quienes los servant ¿no?... bueno hagan sus apuestas Víctor será Servant o será Master, Yuuri será Servant o será Master…. Comenten sus teorías.**

 **Ya no los entretengo más con mis absurdas explicaciones sin sentido "Recuerden soy principiante en esto así que bienvenidas sus criticas contractivas…. Por cierto esta historia durante su desarrollo tendrá escenas R18 así que si no te gusta abandónalo y si eres menor de edad por favor salta las partes suculentas (Ok sé que no lo harán)**

 **Dejen un Review**


End file.
